


Brighter

by Camy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching the stars, Jane is paid a little visit by a certain God of Mischief.  What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokixjanesupportress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixjanesupportress/gifts).



> Finally I finished this short story of Loki/Jane for my very good friend, lokixjanesupportress (aka Selenite) that came to mind to write for her birthday. It's only three days late, but, better late than never~! ;D
> 
> That has NOT been beta read~
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I own no one, Marvel is the rightful owner but I'm sure they don't mind my puppetry -shot-

Jane drank her coffee as she peered into her telescope. The sky was so clear tonight, just like every other night, and she thanked it silently. She could never stop exploring each constellation, no matter how old or new they were. It was the same to never stop with her theory despite the rude feedback she received about there being other realms.

The supposed tornado reports at the same spots were proof but she had something far more than that too. She knew of someone, to be exact, that came from another realm of that was home to those of Norse Gods, the Aesirs, along with other beings in Norse mythology.

"Do you ever get tired of seeing the same stars at night?" asked a smooth and amused voice located behind her.

"No," she replied, knowing exactly who it was. There was no mistake that it was _him_. "I never get tired of them."

Jane could feel him crowd her, his long arms wrapping around her waist as he put his front against her back. She could feel his armor against her light jacket and jeans. Instead of being frightened, Jane welcomed the warmth he gave. 

"We have that in common, then," he started as he spoke low by her right ear. "No matter how many times I have looked up at the stars of Asgard, I never get tired of them either. There is always a chance to find something new, even in something you have watched again and again."

At his words, Jane felt a warm shiver and turned a little to look at him. He had bent down and was staring at her with those very eyes that had watched her. Not in a way that seemed like a stalker, but in a protecting and curious way. A way that had led them to where they were now. 

"Again and again?" she inquired with a grin. Jane watched those green eyes darkened a little, and wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the fire pit nearby.

"Each new discovery is quite... _rewarding_." He sported a sly grin in return to her amused one.

She tilted her head a little and tried to stop her grin from widening. "Is it?"

"Very much so," he whispered lowly before pulling her closer and moved his head to kiss the side of her neck.

"I'm still not going to swayed by your seduction to say yes, you know."

"I do not expect you to until we are wed." He had no idea how the words touched Jane in awe. No matter what he did several years ago before willingly giving the Tesseract and go back to Asgard, he still respected her choice.

Even when she and Thor drifted apart from his duties in Asgard, and her with her theory, he was there. She had felt someone watching her partly during the day and the night while she was in the lab. Jane had no idea he had come here. But, she did find out later in the month that it was Loki. He had said he was sent down here to keep watch over her while Thor was crowned King. 

And when Loki decided to show himself, Jane had been very surprised and also alert.

"You missed a shooting star." 

Jane was brought out of her memories and looked up at the sky, hoping to see if it would show her another. To give her another chance, just like he was given one. 

The two of them stayed silent as they watched the night sky. Even when he offered her more warmth with his arms wrapping a little tighter around her, Jane still focused to not to miss any other shooting star that may, or may not, appear any second.

"You cannot expect it to appear." 

Jane just couldn't stop the thought of how his words so far were pointing to what Loki had done to watch over her. _Is he saying them on purpose?_ "Then I will wait patiently," she replied softly.

He said nothing back to her and she could feel his gaze on her. In doing so, he missed the shooting star this time and Jane pointed to it out of habit. "There! There's one!"

"I believe I did not see it." His tone held fake disappointment.

Jane's grin went wide as he looked at him. "There will be more to come."

"Indeed." 

Suddenly, Jane found herself being kissed gently by him, surprised by how soft it was. He kissed her with tamed hunger yet what she could feel more was the tender feelings he had for her. It shot warmth throughout her, slowly filling her up like steam and didn't disappear. 

She kissed him back, careful not to spill her mug in her hand, equally giving what he was giving. Jane didn't mind his kisses at all. In fact, she preferred them since they were- The little sharp pain on her lip told her that he had nipped her. It was one of those little surprises that she liked to receive from him in a kiss. 

When they finally broke away, Jane could feel his breath on her mouth as she too panted softly from their kiss. But, she was not yet done with his mouth yet. 

"I like that look in your eyes," he whispered with a little smile and plucked the mug out of her hands with his telekinesis.

"Don't tell me they sparkle like the stars," she joked, finding that cliche line laughable rather than sweet.

"I believe I was going to note that they were shining with mischief."

Jane tried to hold back her laugh, but Loki felt her body racking a little from her silent chuckles. 

She felt him caress the back of her neck through her hair before pushing his fingers to take out the knots she had. Jane closed her eyes as she leaned against him, moving her head a little to the left because it felt so good. "Mm, that's exactly what I - needed." She had tensed up a little but relaxed again as she shuddered slightly.

It always felt good when he did this to her, making her relax and turn into putty. He gave really good massages, no doubt about that. 

"Are you still curious about Asgard?"

The words didn't register immediately, but when it did, Jane jerked to attention and her eyes looked at him with enthusiasm like a child was told they were going to the zoo. 

Loki chuckled at her reaction as he pulled away his fingers softly, knowing that his touch lingered on her neck. " _How_ curious are you?" 

He was teasing her!

Jane shook her head at him slowly. "You know how curious I am, Loki, so please stop teasing."

"Tease you? Why would I do that?" Jane could see, and hear, his amusement. 

"Just show me," she laughed, not taking the bait he gave her this time.

"Very well, since I wish to show you Asgard's stars. In return to the ones you showed me here on Midgard, of course."

"Stop stalling, Loki." 

Loki let out another chuckle, but this time more light-hearted. She easily saw through him. Without saying a word, he teleported them to Asgard without the help of the bridge since it was still being repaired. The object that Odin had giving him, which were merely the boots he wore, gave him access to the other realms. It had not been easy to get them but it was all worth it.

As luck would have it, it was also night time in Asgard and Jane didn't even need to look up to see the stars. They seemed so much closer to the one's back in Midgard. They actually glimmered and twinkled before her as if they welcomed her and Loki. 

She felt awful too that she didn't pay much attention to Loki's explanation of each constellation. She couldn't help it - there was so many! A cluster here, a cluster there - it was like she was floating in space. 

"I find myself growing jealous of your attention to the stars. If I had known this would have happened, then I would have not brought you here."

She really loved his sense of humor. It was exactly what she needed in her life after getting so focused on work. But, her days now were much brighter than any star with Loki beside her. The very one who was getting _jealous_ over stars. 

"Loki."

An elegant brow being lifted up was her answer.

"While I am fascinated by stars, that doesn't mean you'll be replaced by one." She couldn't stop the chuckle as she finished, finding the idea silly. "It wouldn't even fit in my lab." It felt great to make jokes with Loki too. _Was I really that serious not to make any? Geez, no wonder Donald Blake left me._

"So, you _have_ given it a thought."

Jane gave him a nod. "When I was young, yes."

"And now?"

"Now I buy glow in the dark stars. They double as a night light too." Jane's grin slowly disappeared as she became serious now. "Honestly, Loki, I'm glad you came down here. I was freaked out at first, given to what I saw what happened in New York, but at least you realized what you did was wrong and - "

"I was controlled by the Tessearct."

She blinked, not quite believing he had said that. "Con - Controlled? It can control you?"

"After a good amount of torturing, yes."

Jane could not think of anything else to say, but, she did the next best thing. She hugged him tight, grasping onto his armor to show that she was glad to see him all right despite what he had gone through. 

"It's over and done with, Jane."

"I know, I just... I'm glad you're... I'm just so glad you're okay now."

"I am more than okay now," he replied softly as he urged her head up with his finger on her chin. "Far more than okay. Jane, I wish to remain with you."

Jane tensed against him in surprise. _Is he asking for my hand?_ "You do?" When had he taken her hand to kiss it just now? "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I...don't know? Maybe it's because I didn't expect it out of you, which isn't fair towards you, and - are you sure you want me? I'll age and you'll stay the same."

"I care not for that fact. I will accept no other to be my wife."

Jane could feel herself flush at his words, her cheeks heating up as her heart, traitorously, fluttered. "You really didn't need to say that, I was - "

"Will you, or will you not?" He knew she rambled whenever she was nervous.

"Yes." Her voice broke so she tried again. "Yes!" she repeated happily as she smiled wide at her own silliness.

Loki sealed her answer with another kiss, their attention to the stars long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, Selenite, and of course others who also read it 8D


End file.
